


it was a stained glass variation of the truth

by JayQueenofHugs (bifangirl)



Series: YDYD Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, YDYD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JayQueenofHugs
Summary: It’s strange, sometimes Michael wakes up thinking he’s dead.Gavin sometimes dreams of another reality.Ryan knows about the possibilities of alternate realities, and his dreams only confirm their existence.Sometimes Jeremy dreams about another version of him.Jack thinks about a strange island home with an abundance of animals and a small farm, a dangerous place that’s way worse than reality.Geoff doesn’t want to think of any other world, his own world was a big enough problem on its own.Trevor’s dreams are strange, even for his standards.Alfredo has never been one to question his dreams, but sometimes he sees things that feel so real.Lindsay doesn’t dream of anything, even after her death.





	it was a stained glass variation of the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Huge spoilers for YDYD s1 and s2 up to ep3  
> Special thanks to Ella_May_Lowell for all her help!  
> Title is from Neptune by Sleeping At Last

It’s strange, sometimes Michael wakes up thinking he’s dead. He remembers things he shouldn’t know, scenes from a life he never lived. He dreams of fighting a terrifying creature, getting badly wounded by a trident but being unable to escape  _ (or maybe he just wanted to fight) _ .

 

In that world, he sees all his friends, but for some reason, Lindsay isn’t there, and she’s been replaced by some strange man. In that world, the afterlife is a strange nothingness. There’s brief flashes, seeing the strange man  _ (Matt? Was that his name?) _ , Gavin, and Geoff joining him in the nothingness.

 

Sometimes he dreams of coming back as a monster.

 

He wakes up with phantom pain, feeling like there’s a trident in his chest. Sometimes he wakes up in a panic, looking over at Lindsay to make sure she’s there, looking over at Gavin and Geoff to make sure they’re still alive.

 

_ (The dreams seem much more ironic after everyone is gone. In one reality, he is the first to die, while in the other he has to outlive all his friends.) _

 

***

 

Gavin sometimes dreams of another reality. He sees an unfamiliar island, he watches his boi  _ die _ . There’s someone else there, too. Someone who stands there and watches Ryan get hurt until he gets called out on it. Someone who then dies not long after.  _ (He feels irrationally angry when he sees this person. It’s strange.) _

 

He remembers  _ dying _ , riding a waterfall down into a ravine before being shot by a skeleton. He remembers the arrow striking him, his  _ (no, it’s not his, is it?) _ panic as he tries to flee, the pain of hitting the floor, the final arrow before death. He remembers his  _ (not his) _ last thoughts of joining Michael in the afterlife, his sadness when Michael is resurrected, leaving him with the strange person and Geoff.

 

He wakes up feeling the pain and panic of the other him. Sometimes he thinks he’s dead, other times he looks around to make sure the others are still alive.

 

_ (When he dies, he remembers his dreams and notices the similarities.) _

 

***

 

Ryan knows about the possibilities of alternate realities, and his dreams only confirm their existence. In his dreams, he sees Michael die and knows to stay away from the water, but does he really have a choice when that  _ monster _ is still there the next day? Dream-self goes after the creature for revenge, but that goes poorly.

 

He sees someone standing there  _ (but who, who is that?) _ , watching him nearly die, and when he calls to them, they come and die in his place. He feels only a tiny bit of guilt, but he mostly feels nothing. Gavin dies not long after that, and he feels more then. He reads the ancient texts and discovers a way to bring people back from the dead. He goes on an adventure with his Battle Buddy to build a Tower of Pimps.

 

Geoff dies not long before they’re able to build it and everyone is shocked. They bring Michael back, but his theory was right and he’s not fully human. Then, he is off collecting obsidian to go to the Nether when a creeper drops behind him and blows up and _kills_ him. He comes back not long after, but he isn’t _himself_ _(but it’s not him anyways, not in this reality)_ and he’s part _enderman_.

 

He wakes up feeling strange, wondering if the same resurrection trick would work in this world  _ (but would people really want to come back as monsters?) _ , wondering if that’s what death is truly like.  _ (He does wonder where Lindsay is, in that strange reality.) _

 

_ (He wonders more about that after killing Gavin, and that is his last thought before Jeremy kills him.) _

 

***

 

Sometimes Jeremy dreams about another version of him. He sees flashes of a different world, a deadly island. He witnesses Michael’s death and resurrection, sees his friend come back part zombie. He watches the death of someone the other version of him seems to know very well  _ (but who is he?) _ , someone who doesn’t come back. He sees Gavin die, and then Geoff a few days later.

 

He sees his Battle Buddy die not far away from him, and watches him come back as part enderman. They trek through the Nether, all while knowing that Ryan would be  _ gone _ if he died again. He remembers a strange waterfall cave filled with the things that killed Michael and Matt  _ (who?) _ , remembers being chased through that cave by an abundance of monsters.

 

He wakes up feeling confused, but passes it all off as a strange dream when he sees that everyone is normal.

 

_ (He thinks about how Michael was the first to die in that other reality in his last moments before his death.) _

 

***

 

Jack thinks about a strange island home with an abundance of animals and a small farm, a dangerous place that’s way worse than reality. He thinks about the deaths he witnessed in his dreams,  _ Michael _ , a strange man,  _ Gavin _ ,  _ Geoff _ ,  _ Ryan _ . He dreams about the dangers of a ravine, his own near deaths in that strange world.

 

He wakes up and mentally replays all the deaths. Michael, as he went out to fight. Matt  _ (oh, is that his name?)  _ as he protected Ryan. Gavin, as he fell and faced off with a skeleton. Geoff, as he fell down into the same ravine Gavin died in. Ryan, as he is blown up by a creeper.

 

He thinks of Alfredo and Trevor, and how even though they may have been in a different world, they’re still the same.

 

He thinks of Lindsay, and how she wasn’t even in that strange world.

 

He thinks of all the deaths and vows to never let them happen again.

 

_ (Yet he witnesses Lindsay’s death, hears Gavin’s murder, hears Alfredo’s scream, watches Geoff get killed.) _

 

***

 

Geoff doesn’t want to think of any other world, his own world was a big enough problem on its own. Yet still, he dreams of a different reality, someone who is him but also not him living on an island with his friends  _ (but where was Lindsay?) _ and a strange person dressed in red.

 

For a second, he thinks it might be nice to go on an island vacation, but then he witnesses three deaths in quick succession and he realizes how much better his world is. And then  _ (in his dreams, at least) _ , he  _ dies _ . It’s far less painful and violent than the other deaths, but it still hurts. He falls to his death and he feels  _ (but it’s a dream) _ himself hit the ground.

 

He wakes up feeling like he’s still falling and he needs to take a moment to reorient himself because  _ what was that _ . He takes a moment to be thankful he’s not on that island, and then he wonders what death is really like.

 

_ (He stops wondering after his own death, and for a second he wishes he were back on that island.) _

 

***

 

Trevor’s dreams are strange, even for his standards. He watches Michael die a heroic death, watches someone he thinks he knows  _ (but how, who is he?) _ die saving Ryan, he watches his fellow Dusk Boy be murdered by a skeleton, he watches Geoff fall to his death, he watches Ryan be blown up by a creeper.

 

He sees turtles and laughs. He feels proud as he sees a turtle paddling a boat. He watches the murder of several turtles, and goes on to create an armada. He vouches for Gavin to be the one to be brought back, but when Michael comes back instead, helps him to build his watchtower. He sees himself create a farm and hide amongst a bunch of sheep.

 

He tests Michael’s and Ryan’s humanity after they come back from the dead, and flees when Ryan turns creepy  _ (even though it’s Ryan and that’s what he’s always like, there’s something strange this time) _ .

 

He sometimes wakes up feeling scared, looking over at Michael and Ryan to make sure they’re normal. But mostly he just wakes up missing his  _ (no, not his) _ turtles.

 

_ (He wonders where he’d rather be sometimes. After his death, he wishes he could hop between realities.) _

 

***

 

Alfredo has never been one to question his dreams, but sometimes he sees things that feel so real.  _ (Maybe they’re just weird dreams, who knows?) _ He vaguely remembers his friends dying in some strange reality, but for the most part, his dreams aren’t about that.

 

He sees a strange island and sees himself swimming across the ocean to find a new land. In his dreams, he chases bunnies around and sees a cross made of sand. He knows he mentions it to his friends, but no one pays any attention to him.  _ (And when do they ever, that’s nothing new. To be fair, most of the time they’re right not to.) _

 

He explores the ocean floor and takes off in a boat, ending up in a land of ice and snow. He sees polar bears and knows one to be named “Nut”, but he doesn’t know how he knows. He sees bubbles coming up from the ocean floor and notices them destroy his boat. He watches as his twin paddles away in his boat, leaving him to swim back to the shore by himself.

 

Sometimes he wakes up wondering what would happen if he hit a polar bear  _ (but it would be best to not find out, wouldn’t it?) _ .

 

_ (After his death, he realizes the other version of him had the right idea.) _

 

***

  
Lindsay doesn’t dream of anything, even after her death. Sometimes she wishes she did, maybe then she wouldn’t be as bored.  _ (Maybe that’s why she goes to Gary, in the end.) _

**Author's Note:**

> So YDYD inspired me to write and I ended up with this somehow  
> There'll be two more drabbles after this and the next one should be up tomorrow  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
